Katie Griffin
| Image=Katie Griffin (2015).png | Name= | Birthplace= , | Birthdate= January 14, 1973Moon Chase! » Blog Archive » Katie Griffin Interview (March 24, 2013) | Character= Raye Hino | Season= }} '''Katie Griffin' Canadian actress, voice actress, and singer. She provided the voice of Raye Hino in the Optimum Productions s of Sailor Moon, and the subsequent films, The Promise of the Rose, Hearts in Ice, and Black Dream Hole. Biography Personal Life Griffin was born January 14, 1973, and grew up in , .Maple Music - Katie Griffin Bio Her mother was a teacher, and her father was an air traffic controller.CANOE – JAM! Braceface: Katie gets animated Griffin is married to . They have two children. Griffin enjoys martial arts films, playing guitar, and playing/watching hockey. She has a younger sister named Becky. Stage and Theater When she was eight, she played the role of in her school play, which garnered notice from her mother, who was the school director, of her talent. Griffin, inspired by movies moreso than theatre, and cited her mother as an influence on her career. Griffin's acting career began when she was fifteen. She participated in a play at the and was noticed by an agent. Film and Television Griffin booked for local commercials and television spots in Canada as well as television movie specials. After graduating high school, she switched agents and continued with her acting gigs. When she was attending , she was offered a role in the television film Up to Now but it caused a conflict where she had to choose between acting or studying. She starred alongside as in Too Late to Say Goodbye. She also worked with and . In the animated series , Griffin voiced Nina. Additionally, she voiced the character in the Canadian animated series, . At the time she was working on the series, she was concerned about developing s. She was later asked to return for the series' sixth season.Meet Katie Griffin Q&A at Florida Supercon (November 14, 2014) Griffin's other voice work included Ruby in , Mary of the Geniuses and Miles of the Vegans in ''Sailor Moon'' Griffin's first major role in an animated series was Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon, which at the time she had not realized was going to be popular. She was recommended to audition by Rino Romano, who voiced Darien Shields in the first season of the series. She would record about two to three episodes a week. Griffin described her character, Raye Hino, as "fiercely loyal" and "strong", a character similar to her own temperament.Exclusive Q&A With Sailor Mars Voice Actress Katie Griffin Near the end of Sailor Moon R, Griffin and co-star, Toby Proctor, were recast. Griffin was replaced as Raye by actress Emilie Barlow for five episodes (Episodes 66, 67, 68, 69, and 79).TV Tropes - Anime and Manga / Troubled Productions Griffin later returned for the last two episodes and reprised her role in the third and fourth seasons, Sailor Moon S, and SuperS, now licenced under Cloverway Inc. following DiC Entertainment's decline to return following the second season. Additionally, she provided her voice in the Pioneer Entertainment funded and distributed localizations, The Promise of the Rose, Hearts In Ice, and Black Dream Hole. Music Career Following a voice-over for a commercial that required she sing a jingle, Griffin performed an acoustic song, and a friend suggested she get her songs produced for an album. She was introduced to Michael Kulas of the band . Kulas produced her acoustic songs so that they aligned for a pop/rock album. The title of her debut album, Kiss Me Chaos was based on the musical. External Links *Katie Griffin - Internet Movie Database *Katie Griffin @kissmechaos - Twitter.com References Category:DiC Voice Actors Category:Cloverway Voice Actors